The Proposal
by V. L. Crawford
Summary: This is a One-shot from my Trouble Comes in Small Packages Universe. It is slash between Sirius Black and James Potter. It is Rated M and tells of how Sirius proposed to James. After you read this and read chapter 8 of An Uncle to the Rescue you will understand why I posted this now. Please don't read if gay relationships offend you.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything for his world. That honor belongs to JK Rowlings.**

**This is a one-shot from the Trouble Comes in Small Packages Universe. It will be a romantic moment between two men so if this offends you please don't read it. It is rated M.**

Sirius Black was looking down on the face of the man beneath him. His James was dressed in nothing but a pair of tight black dragonhide trousers which is what Sirius was also wearing. James's hair that was always so messy looking was now in total disarray from the numerous times Sirius had run his hands through it as they had been kissing. James's lips were red and swollen and he had a couple of hickeys around his collar bone. Sirius hadn't dared put them higher in case their Dad or Mom saw them.

They weren't really Sirius's parents but they had been treating him as their own son since Christmas break second year. There was nobody especially his own parents that Sirius respected more than those two and he really didn't want to have to face a third The Talk from his Dad if he saw hickeys on James's neck. Having endured The Talk twice was enough for anybody especially since the second time was after Dad found out he was dating his son. That one was more in-depth and he let him know exactly how he expected Sirius to treat James since Sirius was the dominate in their relationship. It was so mortifying when his Dad told him he expected Sirius to be a gentleman and not pressure James into sex. He then said they could no longer share a room at the Manor since he didn't want them to be tempted into doing anything.

Sirius had always had his own room at James's house since that Christmas break but he had always slept in James's room unless they were in trouble. That was when Dad would send them to their own rooms and after punishment make Sirius stay in his for the night or if they were grounded every night of their grounding, but otherwise they always shared a room. It had really been hard breaking that habit the summer after sixth year, but now when Dad and Mom were at a New Years Eve Ball that James and Sirius had snuck away from and flooed home they were laying on James's bed and had been for the last twenty minutes or so.

They had discarded the dress robes as soon as they entered the room and now they were down to nothing but their trousers. They both were sporting massive hard-ons from the intense snogging and Sirius couldn't resist grinding his pelvis onto James's just so he could hear that wonderful moan of pleasure escape the lips that were begging him to kiss them again. No longer able to resist he brought his mouth hungrily down on to James's so he could devour it as if it was giving him his life's very nourishment. Sirius had learned early on when they started dating that kissing his Jamie was addicting for him. He could live without food as long as he could kiss those perfect lips.

He was now moaning as he stuck his tongue into James's mouth and tried to wrap it around James's tongue. He finally had to pull away to give them both a chance to draw a breath, but he started licking on the perfect neck in front of him. The one thing he had learned when he realized that he was in love with James was everything about the man was perfect from his messy hair that looked like he had just climbed out of bed to his ten perfect toes. It was Sirius's goal in life to learn each nook and crevice of the body under him with his eyes, his hands and his mouth. He was going to spend eternity loving this man and his perfect body was what he was thinking as he bit down gently on the male nipple he had in his mouth at the moment. This of course brought another beautiful moan from between the lush lips which made Sirius groin expand even more. He was sure if it did that anymore he was going to pop the zipper on his new pants, because they were so tight on him at the moment he was actually in pain.

"I love you James," he moaned as he raised his head again to look into those beautiful hazel eyes that held the promise of making him the happiest man alive.

'I love you too, Siri," James told him through his passion-filled haze. "Please Sirius let's take our trousers off."

"We can't Love, you know as well as I do that we have to get back to the Ball before Dad realizes we aren't there. I know neither one of us want to face sleeping on our stomachs tonight."

"Then why did you want us to come here if we weren't going to at least make so form of love," James pouted.

"Because I wanted to ask you something Jamie and I didn't want anybody else around when I did it," he said kissing the pout right off his love's lips.

"What did you want to ask me Padfoot?"

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before looking into the eyes he loved so much he said, "James Charlus Potter will you marry me? Will you spend the rest of your life making me the happiest man on Earth while I spend the rest of my life showering you with all my love and devotion?"

"Sirius please tell me this isn't a joke," begged James.

"No it's not a joke my Love. I want to marry you. I want to take care of you and protect you forever and if you let me I will be the happiest man alive."

James threw his arms around Sirius's neck and kissed him until they both about passed out from lack of oxygen before breaking away and saying,

"Yes, oh yes Sirius nothing would make me happier."

Sirius couldn't resist kissing his brand new fiancee all over his face, neck and chest until they both exploded in their trousers.

"Well I guess we got some form of sex after all," James laughed totally happy and content at the moment.

"I didn't mean for that to happen Love," Sirius told him as he cast cleaning charms on both of them before standing and pulling the slightly smaller man up to his feet.

"Can't we stay and have some more fun?"

"James we have been here almost an hour. How long do you think it will take Dad to realize we are gone and come looking for us?"

"Fine but this is putting a damper on the best New Years ever," he pouted as he started putting his shirt on.

"I know Jamie but hopefully next New Years we will be married and we can enjoy it making mad passionate love," Sirius promised right before he heard a voice behind him say.

"Something you boys want to tell me?"

"Da...Dad we didn't see you there," but young men stuttered.

Charlus Potter looked at his two sons sternly for a minute before he broke into a smile, "So you two are planning to get married?"

Exchanging a look with James before facing the older man Sirius said, "If you'll give us your Blessing we are going too."

"Of course you both have my Blessing. I know how much you love each other and I couldn't be happier for you both," he said opening his arms which both young men walked into for a hug.

"Now about you leaving the Ball."

"Sirius wake up. Come on Sirius wake up somebody is trying to take my Bambi. Sirius wake your arse up and protect my Baby," James shouted.

Sirius stirred and realized somebody was trying to pull his Pup out of his arms and without even opening his eyes he pulled Harry closer with one arm and grabbed somebody's throat with the other hand growling ferociously he demanded,

"What the Bloody Hell do you think you are doing?"

**This is a small one-shot but comes in right before chapter 8. It is my first slash scene and I really hope it wasn't too awful but this came to me when I was trying to write chapter 8. **


End file.
